


Bloodlust [DISCONTINUED]

by SparklyYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Slow To Update, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyYuta/pseuds/SparklyYuta
Summary: Things were already bad for them considering they were starting to run low on money and food to feed all of themselves.They thought they would have to live like this forever, and they were about ready to dig their graves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i forgot someone to add in the characters 🤔

The first time it happened, no one expected it.

No one had expected to see Taeil walk through the door at midnight, covered in a red substance that made everyone feel sick to their stomach.

But that wasn't what bothered them. The /blood/ isn't what scared them or freaked them out.

It was the way Taeil's eyes shimmered despite having some of said blood dripping down the side of his face.

It was the slight grin that had made its way onto Taeil's face, that sent chills down their spines.

They could've sent him away.

They could have gotten him out of their hair.

But they loved him, they loved him far too much to let him be sent away from them.

So they helped him.

They helped him satisfy his bloodlust, either on people walking alone down the street, or even on themselves sometimes if it had came to that.

They don't know exactly what happened, and they didn't know what would happen to the rest of them, but they continued on with this… Cycle, that is now their lives.

They continued on with the big secret that could be the end for them.


	2. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil comes home empty handed once more, and everything hits him all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! If you want to read the chapters immediately, i always post links on my  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yutasexuall?s=09) right after i post the chapters on here!

-2 days prior-

Taeil sighed as he looked through the nearly empty wallet he had in his hands. There was hardly any money to get himself and everyone else any food.

Money was hard to come by for them lately as companies and other employment options made it harder to qualify for work. Taeil was hardly able to make enough money for 18 bodies with his office job.

With a heavy heart, he closed his wallet, before turning and heading back home, where everyone waited for his arrival.

He hesitated outside the front door, his key in hand as he stared at the ground. The boys were waiting for him to bring something home.

They haven't had a proper meal in the last 2 days, and Taeil knows that they're all starving, especially the younger kids, who usually let their hyungs eat first.

Taeil shook his head, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He doesn't hear anything, besides the soft whispers coming from the living room.

He closes the door behind him, and slips his shoes off before walking over to the living room, where the light from the tv lit up the room.

He glanced over at the couches, seeing Jisung and Chenle curled up against Ten and Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun curled up on the other side of the couch.

The six of them were asleep, which made Taeil frown. They had been waiting for him for hours now to come home with something to eat.

His frown deepened as he examined Jisung and Chenle. Being the youngest was already hard on them, they were so small compared to everyone else, and the lack of food made them appear smaller, unfortunately.

He sighed as he went and turned the tv off, before waking the six boys up, telling them to go to the room so their backs wouldn't be all messed up in the morning.

He couldn't help that his heart broke as Jisung spoke up.

“Hyung… Are we going another day without food…?” the younger sounded so broken, so sad, and Taeil hated that he had to suffer like this.

“Unfortunately, yes.. I'm sorry, Jisung..” He saw Jisung frown as he spoke, before the younger boy walked off with Chenle and Ten to their shared room, before Taeil dropped himself on the couch.

The house they lived in was small, only 3 rooms to fit 17 bodies, at least 6 boys in each room. The living room could hardly fit 7 of them, the kitchen was even smaller. And one bathroom that they had to share, and all of the rooms were always cramped and crowded.

Taeil wished he could change the situation their in, but he has no power over that. All he can do is hope that the rest of them will be able to find jobs that are willing to take them in.

“Taeil hyung?” 

Said male looked up, meeting eyes with Sicheng. “Ah, what are you doing up? I thought you would be asleep.”

“i can't sleep at all… It's getting harder to fall asleep…” Sicheng says softly, moving to go sit down next to the older male. “My stomach keeps me awake…”

“I'm sorry, Sicheng… I wish i could get enough food for all of us… my boss is being really hard on me though…” Taeil runs his hands through his hair in a stressed manner, keeping his gaze down to avoid looking at the heartbroken look in the younger's eyes.

“Don't think it's your fault hyung, because it isn't. It's the economy's fault and you know that.” Sicheng says, running a gentle hand over the span of Taeil's back.

“I just wish money wasn't so important to those higher up bastards.” Taeil's grip tightens on the soft strands of his hair. “People have families to take care of… I have all of you to take care of… I-i..” Taeil's words died in his throat as a small sob left him.

“Hyung, don't cry.” Sicheng says softly, his voice sounding equally as broken as Jisung's had. “Please, don't cry..” He repeats, pulling Taeil's face into the crook of his neck.

“I'm so-sorry, i-i can't take care of y-you all, i-i can't do an-anything for you guys…” taeil's sobs were muffled by the fabric of Sicheng's shirt, his hands grasping at the younger's hips.

“Hyung, you do more than enough for us.” Sicheng mutters against the older's ear. “You trying to help us is enough. You going out of your way to care for us is enough.”

Taeil heard the words, let them register in his head, but his mind refused to let him believe he was doing the right thing.

His mind refused to let him think he was helping the rest of them, because he /wasn't/.

He's hardly even able to afford paying for the house. He has no vehicle or mode of transportation… Hell the house wasn't even in good enough shape to live in.

He was sure that would get worse.

He pulled away from Sicheng's shoulder, his sobs having died down a few minutes before, and he raised his gaze to meet Sicheng's eyes that swirled with worry.

“Hyung, let's just go to sleep… Yuta hyung and Johnny hyung will be home soon…” Sicheng started, but stopped himself when Taeil shook his head.

“No… I think i'll just… i'll just go for a walk…To clear my head…” Taeil says softly, and he stands up, Sicheng following him as he walks to the front door.

“Don't be out too late ok?” Sicheng says, not doing much to keep his hyung from leaving.

“Yeah, i'll… I'll be back soon..” Taeil says as he pulls his shoes on.

Just as he was about to open the door, Yuta opens it before him, with Johnny standing behind him.

“Are you going somewhere, hyung?” Yuta asks, and Taeil nods. “Do you want us to go with you?”

“No, i.. I want to be alone..” Taeil's head hung so that the two wouldn't see the tear tracks trailing down his cheeks or so that they wouldn't see the redness around his eyes.

“Ok..” Yuta says, brows furrowed in worry. “If you need any of us, just call ok?” He adds on, and Taeil nods once more, before brushing past them, and leaving.

Taeil shoves his hands in his pockets. He needed to get all those negative thoughts out of his head.

He /was/ doing his best.

He /was/ taking care of them.

They all love him, they all care for him as well. So why is he so negative at a time like this?

He sighs softly for the upteenth time that day, letting the cold night air whip against his face, drying the tear tracks that decorated his skin.

It was quiet and peaceful, aside from the few cars that drove past him every now and then. He knows he must've looked miserable as hell to anyone that passed him, and he /was/ miserable.

He tried racking through his brain for anyway to distract himself from the thought of Jisung's face when he heard they weren't gonna eat again, to distract himself from the look of worry on both Sicheng and Yuta's face as he left the house.

“I can't face them like this… I'm supposed to be the hyung, yet i'm not acting like one..” Taeil muttered, a hand coming up to push his hair out of his face.

He doesn't hear the sound of a car driving behind him, before it pulls up beside him, and he glances over at it, grimacing slightly when he sees how shiny and new said car looks.

It was obvious it was a newer model and he rolled his eyes.

“That money could go to something better.” he mutters, and he stops walking when the window rolls down, a brow raising as the man inside leaned over the center box to look at him.

“What do you want?” Taeil snapped before the man could even open his mouth. It's too dark for him to see the man's face, but he can tell who it is once the man speaks, and his body stiffens at the voice.

“I thought you would be more respectful to your higher ups, Moon.”

How did his boss find him??

“A-ah, Mr. Kim, i-i'm sorry i didn't know it was you.” He apologized, head bowing in respect.

“Don't worry about it and call me Heechul outside work hours will you?” Heechul paused his words as he waits for Taeil to nod, and once he does, he continues speaking. “Why are you out so late? It's almost eleven.” 

Taeil avoids the man's gaze. “I was just trying to clear my head… things are getting a bit stressful at home…” He responds, and he's not entirely lying about that.

His boss doesn't know of his situation, but Heechul does know about him struggling.

“Stressful how?”

“Uh… it's nothing…” Taeil said, his arms crossing over his chest as he hopes for Heechul to leave him alone.

“You sure? Maybe i can help in a way.” Heechul says, a smile on his face, and Taeil instantly finds himself doubting the man's words.

Heechul only cares for himself. Everyone who worked under him knew that.

But maybe this was a chance to get some sort if sympathy from the man, after all, Heechul looked genuinely worried about the younger.

“I'm not sure if you could…” Taeil says and he hears a soft scoff coming from the car.

“Nonsense, just get in the car and we'll see if i can help you, Moon.” Heechul says, and Taeil sighs as he walks over, opening the door and sliding in.

It's silent as Heechul pulls the car out of park, before they're driving off down the street.

Heechul doesn't speak up until after a good 10 minutes of silence.

“So, what's going on with you? What's getting stuck in your head?” he asks, soaring a quick glance at the man in the passenger seat.

“Um…” Taeil looked out the window, trying to piece the words together in his head, before he looks down at his hands. “It's about money… I… I’m having trouble making enough to feed me and my…My family…”

“I didn't know you had a family.” Heechul comments mindlessly, brows furrowing as he slows the car down at a traffic light.

“I.. I try to keep work and home separate…” Taeil says, fidgeting with the material of his gloves. “I can't really go around talking about how i'm the oldest in a house of sixteen other guys.”

“Sixteen?” Heechul asks, slightly astounded at the amount of people. “How-how are you able to house seventeen people in the same house?”

Heechul misses the way Taeil shifts in his seat uncomfortably. “We've all lived with each other before the economy went to shit.. Once money became more of rarity, we found it hard to find houses for everyone, so we just stayed together…”

“Your salary isn't that much either.. How are you guys on food?” Heechul asks, unknowingly stepping into unwanted grounds.

“We go days without it.” Taeil says, his hands clenching into fists.

Heechul is being so invasive, and its irritating him to no end. He isn't even aware of the fact that they're headed in the direction of Heechul's home until they turn onto a street he's hardly ever been on.

“Maybe i can give you a raise if that'll help.” Heechul said, biting his lip slightly in thought.

“Why are we going to your place?” Taeil asks, glancing at the nice looking houses that practically /screamed/ rich people.

“You obviously don't want to go back home, especially if you don't want your family to see how much of less you are.” Heechul says, referring to the dried tears on Taeil's face. “Besides, i wanna help..”

Taeil glances at the driver as he pulls up into the driveway of one of the nice houses, and they both step out once he turns the engine off.


	3. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil doesn't know why he did it, but it happened, and he doesn't hate that it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!  
> Blood, violence and attempts at sexual assault is present in this chapter!!! If that is not your thing then do not read this!!!!!

Heechul steps over to the front door, Taeil trailing beside him as the younger moves his gaze over the expensive buildings, before they both step inside.

“Helping me isn't necessary, Heechul-ssi.” Taeil says as he slips his shoes off.

Heechul leads him over to one of the couches, and Taeil feels something strange crawl up his spine at how Heechul’s gaze suddenly hardens as he stares at the younger.

“It is necessary, Taeil. You're one of my employees, yet i was unknowingly making you and the people you've been staying with suffer.” Heechul says as he sits down, his hands crossing in front of himself.

Taeil furrows his brows as he sits down across from the older man. He's never seen this look on Heechul's face, not in his days of working under him at least.

“Would ever be able to find it in yourself to forgive my selfish deeds?”

Ok.

That's not strange.

“Why are you talking like some royal person, Heechul-ssi? This isn't like you.” Taeil says, and he feels his phone -the pathetic thing hardly being able to alert him anymore- buzz beneath him.

Heechul doesn't catch on to the small sound. “I don't know, guess I'm willing to do about anything to get you to forgive me.”

“Right…. Um, can i- can i go get a glass of water?” Taeil asks, standing up as he does, and Heechul points him towards the kitchen.

What the /hell/ was that about?

Taeil shakes his head as he steps into the kitchen, pulling his phone out as he does.

Once he's sure Heechul is not paying attention to him, he opens his messages, gnawing at his bottom lip as he reads over the texts several times to make sure he read right.

Messages:  
Chengie: Hyung, where are you?  
Chengie: it's late, and i can't sleep knowing you're still out.  
Chengie: Yuta hyung and Taeyong hyung are worried about you too

Taeil sighs as he types back a quick response, not wanting to take too long to make Heechul suspicious.

You: sorry, Sicheng, i'll be home soon. My boss wanted to talk with me.

Ever since he stepped into the house, Heechul just seemed…. Different.

“Taeil-ssi?”

Taeil jumps when he hears his name ring through the house.

He moves,grabbing a cup off the counter before turning the tap on, and then proceeds to fill the cup up once his phone is back in his pocket.

As he turned, he froze upon seeing Heechul so close to /him/. “A-ah, Hee-Heechul-ssi-”

“You took a bit longer than necessary, i was starting to feel a bit lonely.” Heechul said, a small smile on his face.

Taeil smiled a bit sheepishly. ”Oh, did i? I didn't mean to..” He says, avoiding the older male's gaze.

His heart thumped against his ribcage as Heechul stayed silent. It was unlike Heechul to be silent in front of him. His boss had always found something to talk about with him, whether it made Taeil a bit uncomfortable in his presence or not.

“U-um, He-heechul-ssi, thank you for- um- wanting to help and all, but its really late and i should be going back home now.. Maybe we can talk about this in the morning instead.” Taeil says, trying to push past the older male, but failing as Heechul pushes him back, until his back hits the sink.

He feels Heechul’s steel gaze on his face, and he bites back the urge to shudder at how /invading/ this is.

“It's rude to try to walk away from your seniors, don't you think, Taeil?” Heechul’s breath hits the shell of his ear, and Taeil squirms uncomfortably in his grip.

“H-heechul-ssi, let go of me, please.” Taeil’s voice felt weak, hardly being able hide how scared he actually was.

The grip around his waist tightened, and he can't even blink before Heechul’s leaning in, hands gripping at the younger’s hips in a way that isn't /good/.

“H-heechul! Get off!” Taeil exclaimed, not caring that he dropped the honorifics now. All he wanted was to go /home/ where it was safe and he shouldn't have ever left in the first damn place!

Taeil moved and squirmed against Heechul, ignoring the tightening hand around his waist. It hurt, but he didnt care. He just wanted to get away from the other wandering hand that trailed down to his hip.

He feels Heechul’s mouth press against his neck, and he lets out another yelp at the unwanted feeling of Heechul’s teeth against his skin.

“Let me have some fun, Taeil. Maybe this can be a way you repay me if i help you out of your debt.” Heechul’s voice feels foreign to his ear, it's lower, and not at all how he usually talks.

“Get off, please, i don't want this, i don't want you to help me either!” Taeil feels tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as his hands push against Heechul’s shoulders.

The older doesn't budge. Taeil feels his heartbeat pick up, the sound of it pounding in his chest being the only thing he hears.

He reacts badly when he feels Heechul bite at his neck again, and Taeil’s hand reaches out, feeling across the counter for something - /anything/- that he can use.

He feels something cold graze against his fingers and he squeezes his eyes shut as he grabs it without a second thought, swinging his arm back so fast that he can hardly pick up the sound of skin being penetrated.

He hears Heechul make a sound unfamiliar to his ears, and he only opens his eyes when he feels something drip onto his hand.

His heart practically stops when he sees a knife lodged through Heechul’s throat, blood spilling down his lips in a way that /should/ make Taeil want to lose what little he had left in his stomach.

Heechul’s hands pulled away from Taeil, moving to cover his wound in a futile way to keep the blood from spilling out.

Since he was still leaning over Taeil, some blood managed to fall onto the younger’s clothing, and again, Taeil should be disgusted and scared, but he /isn't/.

In fact, the sight of Heechul choking and coughing out his own blood was enough to make Taeil feel… /excited/.

Taeil doesn't realise his hands have moved until his right hand grips the blade again, and as he locks gazes with his superior, he has no regrets as he forcefully pulls the blade out of his throat, making Heechul scream out of pain as he falls back.

Taeil felt some blood land on his face when he pulled the knife out, and he watched as Heechul squirmed and moved around on the floor, trying to keep his blood /in/.

Taeil moved to kneel down, pushing Heechul onto his back. He leaned over to look at Heechul’s face, covered in his own blood.

“Why didn't you just stop?” Taeil asks, nd he can hardly recognize his own voice. He watches as the light slowly leaves Heechul’s eyes, before his hand falls to his side, away from his neck.

Taeil sat there, for who knows how long, staring down at the corpse of the man he wished had just left him alone.

But he finds he still doesn't regret that he did this. He finds that he enjoyed the feeling, even if it was short lived.

He looked down at the knife in his hand, before he moved, going to lean back against the counter, across from where the body laid.

Blood had stopped oozing from the wound a while ago, and was now drying on the porcelain floor.

It was then that Taeil realized what he had actually done.

“I need to hide the body.. and the knife… i… I cant get caught…” he says as he stands up.

He managed to pull the body out to the back yard, along with the knife, and knowing that anyone could find it if he wasn't smart, he pulled out a lighter from Heechul’s pocket.

“Times like these that i love his smoking habits…” Taeil mutters as he pulls some wood Heechul had off to the side over to the body.

Taeil goes back inside once he lit the wood, not wanting to be around it much longer than necessary.

As he mopped up the trail of blood, he still felt the phantom touches that Heechul left on him, felt the bruises start forming on his neck and hips.

He chose to ignore them as much as he could and after finally mopping up the last of the blood, he sits back against the counter again, not finding it in himself to wash himself up.

He felt his phone buzz faintly in his back pocket, and pulled it out and turned it on.

Messages:  
Yuta: hyung, are you on your way back yet? It's 2 am.

Chengie: hyung come back please, you're scaring us

Johnny: dude, Sicheng is freaking out, get your ass back here already

Taeil couldn't find it in himself to respond, he didn't want to get their hopes up that he was coming home.

His hand dropped to his side, and he leaned his head back against the counter, staring up at the ceiling as if to clear his head.

He's tired now, and sleep sounds much better than having to walk home covered in blood and looking exhausted as hell.

So he closes his eyes, letting out a deep breath, before letting the silence of the big house envelop him.


	4. Lost Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng and everyone else is worried about their hyung's late return, and once he arrives home, their worry shifts into something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit... eh. I tried to make it as good as i could, and i ended up with it like this. I hope its good enough to read though!

“He's been gone for two days, he's /never/ gone this long.” Sicheng gnaws at his bottom lip as he paces the living room.

The others were seated around the room, with the younger boys squished up on the couch, and everyone else scattered around the floor.

“Sisi, calm down, i’m sure he’s fine.” Johnny said, in an attempt to get the younger male to stop pacing so much. It didn't work.

“No, i will not calm down, Johnny—” Johnny says nothing about the lack of honorifics, “— he is /never/ gone this long. He hasn't replied to any of our messages, he hasn't answered any of our calls.”

“For all we know he could be-” Sicheng chokes back a sob, finally stopping his pacing as his hands come up to grip at his hair, “he could be dead!”

“Don't say that, Sicheng.” Yuta says, standing up from his spot on the floor. He walks over to the distressed male and pulls him into a hug in a small attempt to help him calm down. “He’ll be fine, Sisi.”

He feels Sicheng relax in his hold slightly, still hiccuping slightly to try and not cry.

“He’ll come home. He said he was with his boss didn't he? Maybe he's been staying with him.” Yuta says as he pulls away.

Sicheng sniffles slightly, rubbing at his eyes. “But-but hyung didn't- he didn't like his boss…” he says softly, trying to calm his breathing. “His boss scared him, he wouldn't want to be alone with that man.”

The room is deathly quiet now, a series of scenarios running through all the boys’ minds.

“What if he’s hurt?” A few eyes flick over to Renjun. “What if he’s hurt and- and we didn’t know? We can't know because we aren't his family?” Renjun says softly, a look of hurt on his face.

“Junnie hyung, don't think like that. We /are/ his family.” Chenle says, voice wavering slightly as he tries not to let his emotions sway his response.

“We’re his only family.” Chenle says again, mainly to comfort himself as he moves to hide his face in Kun’s side.

“Records don't think we are.” Jaemin says a bit blandly. “Couldn't give a rat’s ass—” He pointedly ignores the few who glare at him for the unnecessary language, “—who we are to him, if we don't share his blood, they won't call us.”

Sicheng and Yuta both open their mouths to say something, to get the kids to stop this needless commenting, when they hear keys jingle at the front door.

All their heads turn in sync over to the door, and when it opens, they instantly make out Taeil’s silhouette in the dark.

“Taeil hyung?” Yuta tests, and Taeil freezes by the door.

Jisung – who was closest to the light switch – flicked it on, and gasps sounded in the room when they caught sight of Taeil’s condition.

It looked like he hadn’t showered properly in the past 2 days. His hair was greasy, and popped out in random places, skin oily in a state he normally does not let it get to.

Bags formed under his eyes, showing he didn't get much sleep the night before.

But all of that isn't what worried them.

It was the dried blood on Taeil’s skin. On his clothes. It was the hint of a small smile on his lips.

The smile was gone as soon as he saw all of them looking at him.

It was horrifying.

“Hyung, what happened?” Sicheng near exclaimed, only holding himself back to not attract the attention of passersby outside.

“I-i-” Taeil stumbled over his words, the blood seeming to not phase him as he fumbled to remove his shoes.

“It’s not- it’s not mine.” He clarifies, letting Sicheng walk towards him and hating the look of worry that fills the younger’s eyes.

“Whos is it then?” He hears johnny ask, and he can see Ten trying to block Jisung and Chenle from looking at him.

“My-my boss—”

“Did something happen to him?” Yuta butts in, and Taeil’s eyes flick over to the japanese male.

“I-” he pauses momentarily to swallow around the lump in his throat. His eyes flick over everyone else’s faces, and he finds it easier to tell them than it probably should have.

“I kil-killed him.” He admits and he sees the way Sicheng steps away from him in shock and horror.

“Wha- hyung why would you do that?” Doyoung furrows his brows and Taeil looks over at him as he speaks.

“He- he tried to get at me, he-” Taeil’s cut off when Yuta presses a gentle finger against the bite mark on his neck, making him flinch in the process. The mark was still tender, so it still hurt.

“You did it to-to defend yourself?” Yuta asks, voice shaky.

Taeil nods, though his eyes show the fight he has in his head within that moment.

“Is there something else you want to say?” Sicheng tests, brows furrowed slightly as he examines the older male’s face.

“I…” Taeil gnaws at his bottom lip slightly. “I don't regret doing it.” The answer comes as a shock to everyone.

Taeil wouldnt even hurt a fly before, yet he killed a man and felt no regret, no guilt, no nothing over the fact he took someone’s life from them.

“It felt freeing,” Taeil continues, eyes beginning to shine in a way that scares everyone, “yeah, at first i was scared and all that, but i didn't regret it at all, still dont.”

Sicheng backs up again, until he bumps into Yuta. “Hyung, go shower, please. We’ll talk more after.”

Taeil flicks his gaze back to Sicheng again, then up at Yuta and everyone else. He sees the fear in their eyes, and knows it would be best to let the new information sink in.

“I will then.” He says, his voice suddenly softer than it was seconds before, and he walks past everyone, making sure not to touch anyone as he passes by and disappears into his room for a fresh change of clothes.

Once he’s in the bathroom, only then does anyone make any noise.

“Do you believe him? Do you actually think he killed someone?” Jungwoo asks softly.

“I don't think he would lie about something like this, Jungwoo. He doesn't joke around like this.” Taeyong says, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Do we turn him in?” Ten moves to look back at Jisung, who couldn't see what his oldest hyung had looked like, but could take a guess. “It’s the logical thing isn't it?”

“We aren't turning Taeil hyung in!” Donghyuck yells. “He’s the only one capable of caring for all of us!”

“He might not even have a job anymore, Donghyuck!” Renjun says, brows furrowed. “His boss is dead! Who the hell is gonna run that stupid office company now? No one's gonna wanna take after that jerk!”

“Taeil was the only one with a job, if he loses it, we’re all fucked.” Jaemin speaks this time, and Johnny and Ten are both ready to tape his mouth shut with all the bad words that have been leaving him. “Turning him in is safer anyways, who knows what he’ll do to any of us now!”

Donghyuck and Jaemin continue throwing things at each other, and Renjun takes Jaemin side, which offends Donghyuck greatly.

“If we keep it a secret, he won't be losing his job.” Jaehyun says, hoping to stop the younger boys from arguing anymore.

“You want to keep a murderer in the house?” Jaemin says, a look of disbelief on his face.

“As long as we keep our mouths shut and help keep any future urges of his at bay, we should be fine with continuing to live with him.” Jaehyun explains.

“Besides, Taeil’s a smart guy. He won't get caught if he got rid of any and all evidence.” The male adds on.

“You're scary.” Yuta says after a few seconds of silence. “How would he even know how to get rid of the evidence?”

“I mean, it's only logical to burn the body and weapon. If he makes sure to clean up everything he left fingerprints on, he shouldn’t get caught.”

“Yeah, you're definitely scary.” Sicheng repeats Yuta’s comment.

They hear the bathroom door open after a moment, and they watch as Taeil emerges from the small room, looking better now that he was all clean and dressed in better clothes.

“Let’s head to bed now, it's gonna be eleven soon..” Johnny says, and Jaemin groans.

“Great, another night without food.” He says as he walks towards his shared room with Renjun, Jisung, Chenle and Ten following him.

As Jaemin passes Taeil though, he stops. “Thanks for worrying everyone, you wasted our time to actually eat.” He says and Ten grabs his ear to pull him along to the room, making the younger boy wince.

Taeil finds that the comment didn't affect him the way it should have as he watches everyone else walk past him and go to their rooms too.

Soon, it's just him, Yuta, Taeyong and Sicheng in the hall.

“Let’s go to sleep hyung.” Taeil hears Taeyong say, and then he's being led back to their shared room, where Sicheng pulls him down onto one of the mattresses with him.

“I thought you would make me sleep on the floor.” He says quietly, not wanting to disturb the three other’s in the room as Sicheng cuddles into his chest.

“You may have killed someone, but that doesn't erase the fact that i missed you.” Sicheng mutters against his shirt. “I thought…. i thought something bad had happened to you..”

Taeil feels Sicheng’s hands grip at his shirt, pulling him closer if possible before he continued, “It scared me knowing you were out there… you never answered our calls or texts… i just assumed the worst…”

“I’m sorry for making you go through that…. I didn't mean to worry you so much…” Taeil says, letting his arm fall around Sicheng’s waist, in a comforting manner. “I promise you, that won't happen again…”

“It better not..” The younger male says, leaning up ever so slightly to leave a soft kiss on Taeil’s jaw, “i don't want to lose you for something like this.” He adds on, before curling up against Taeil and falling asleep moments later.

Taeil was exhausted, sure, but he couldn't fall asleep. The more he tried, the more awake he would end up being.

So, with a soft sigh, he looked down at Sicheng and pulled himself out of the younger man’s grip, before sliding out of bed.

He stepped out of the room, and made his way to the kitchen, where he’s a little surprised to see Yuta still up.

“I thought you were in the room?” He says softly, walking over to the cupboard to grab a glass.

“Couldn't get comfortable…” Yuta mutters, tapping his nails against the counter slightly. His back was facing Taeil, while his eyes were stuck outside the kitchen window. “Too much on my mind.”

Taeil fills his glass with some tap water as Yuta turns to look at him. “What about you? Why aren't you asleep?”

“Ah… i was thinking about what might happen to…” Taeil trails off slightly, looking down at his glass as he tries to form a proper sentence. “I was thinking of what was gonna happen to my boss’ place.”

He sees Yuta stiffen slightly in the corner of his eye, and he can't bring himself to raise his gaze.

“No one can know he’s dead…” Yuta says softly, and Taeil hums softly in agreement.

“Yeah, but how are we gonna keep it from being found out?”

“Pretend to be him?” Taeil’s brows furrow, and he looks up at Yuta again as the words leave the younger's mouth.

“And how will we do that?” He asks, noticing that Yuta has begun to gnaw at his bottom lip.

“Pay his bills… do all his paperwork… use his house…” the japanese male says and it makes Taeil question the thoughts that run through his head.

“How did you get home hyung?”

“I..” Taeil looks over at the front hallway, where it leads to the front door. “I took one of his cars.”

“Let's take it,” Yuta turns to him, and Taeil has to raise his gaze to look up at him as Yuta stands at full height. “Let’s take it and go to his house. Since he’s gone, i’m sure he wouldn't mind if we took a few things.”

“Wha- Yuta, why are you suggesting this suddenly? Why do you want me to go back to a crime scene that i’m involved in?” Taeil asks, and he sees a glimmer in Yuta’s ees that he wasn’t familiar with. 

“Please hyung? What if we manage to get food from there? Aren't you tired of seeing Chenle and Jisung be so skinny? Don't you want to see them happy and full again?” Yuta says, and he knows he’s hooked Taeil in at the suggestion.

“Change into something more practical, and don't wake anyone up.” Taeil says after a silent moment.


End file.
